Fighting From Within
by Beninja2618
Summary: After all the fighting going on in the war, Henry is finally able to take a break and rest. Though little does Henry know that while he's trying rest himself, fighting ensues within the Liberty itself. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO NINTENDO AND ANYONE ELSE AFFILIATED WITH THIS! THIS IS THE FIRST CODE NAME: S.T.E.A.M. STORY EVER! YAY ME! I FEEL SPECIAL RIGHT NOW!


**Greetings everyone. Beninja here with the first fanfic for Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. ever! Since no one would request this to be placed in the games category so I did. I know I should focus on my other fanfic since they have multiple chapters that need to be written but I needed to post a story for Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. so the category would be shown to the public. Hope you like what I did for the first story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Fighting From Within**

Henry Fleming was exhausted from fighting off an alien menace and trying to save the white house but now they were off to Antarctica to try and end this war. But it would be about a day or two and right now Henry needed to eat and rest up for the upcoming battles. He walked down one of the long hallways to the Liberty's break room. He eventually found the break room and walked in looking forward to being able to relax but when he opened the door it sounded like an alien was attacking. But what he saw was not what he thought it was as his smile somewhat vanished.

He saw all the other brave Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. agents all over the room doing all kinds of crazy stuff. Tom and John were over by the pinball machine to the far left, The Oz crew was watching TV on the leather couches that made an L shape on the far right, The Fox and Tiger Lily were sitting at the kitchen table whispering and giggling, Randolph was reading one of his books while he leaned against the kitchen counter, closer to the couches, and Califia was speaking to Queequeg next to Randolph as they waited for their food to be ready.

The entire room was filled with noise and chatter. Sure Henry expected it to be occupied but not by every agent. Looks like Henry might not get to fully relax in here but he was still hungry so he decided to try to enjoy himself. After all these were all his loyal comrades and trusted friends. What could possibly happen?

Henry decided to go see what John Henry and Tom Sawyer were up to at the pinball arcade game. He figured it was a friendly game with the other supporting the one playing. Boy was he wrong.

John was currently playing and his score was going up like crazy. The highest score belonged to Tom with 999,947 points, almost the highest score you could get and John was catching up fast.

"C'mon lose! Mess up! Do something wrong already!" Tom's heavy accent shouted at John as he watched the game with eyes wide.

"Sorry little boy but you're not gonna mess me up. I'm here to show that a smarmy kid has got nothing on me." John said not taking his eyes off the metal ball as he struck it up. The ball bounced off some of the walls and bumpers which ranked his score up to 999,783. Tom gulped nervously as the score steadily rose. The score was now 999,899 as the ball began falling towards the paddles. John smiled as he flicked the left paddle up but just nicked it as it slowly went a tiny bit up before slowly descending towards the middle right of the gap.

Tom got excited. "Yes yes YES! Go little guy! Go straight down and make me the ultimate reigning champion!" Tom shouted with enthusiasm.

John looked scared as he smacked the ball with the right paddle but had the same results as the left and now began dancing in the very middle as it began edging closer and closer to the gap in between the paddles. It began going to that gap when John screamed as he slammed his hands on the buttons shooting the paddles up fast as a last attempt to save himself. When John opened his eyes he saw he hit it! Barely but it was enough to get it back into the game. The ball shot up around the easiest ways to earn points and went up into a tunnel that curved to the left and down. This led straight to a ditch where it was labeled 100. Both eyes widened on each person as they each shouted. John was screaming, "Yes, Yes, Yes…" while Tom was going, "No, No, No No NO!"

The ball then landed in the ditch and awarded John with 100 points giving him the highest score anyone could get of 999,999! John beat Tom and won.

"YES I DID IT!" John screamed to the heavens.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tom hollered falling to his hands and knees is defeat.

Henry chuckled. "Well Tom you gave it your all and I'm glad to see you're not being a poor sport about it." He said patting the boy's shoulder before looking to John. "Congratulations John that was well played. It's good you're not bragging about your..." Henry was saying before he was suddenly interrupted.

"NO! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS! YOU CHEATED I KNOW YOU DID! THAT DARN BALL SHOULD HAVE GONE BETWEEN THE PADDLES!" Tom shouted angrily.

"I did not. I just got pure skills that can't be beat. Besides I'm a grown man and you're just cry baby when he doesn't get his way." John said mockingly.

"I am not a cry baby! I demand a rematch!"

John chuckled. "Sorry. I got the highest score possible. There is literally no way you can beat me on this game anymore."

"Well then how about a new game? An arm wrestling contest."

John took a second before laughing loudly. "Oh you have got to be kidding."

"I never kid." Tom said folding his arms defensively. John smiled. "Mm-hm. Right. Okay I accept. But don't go crying to me when you lose again."

"I SAID I AM NO CRY BABY!" Tom shouted as he placed his right arm down on top to the pinball machine. John smirked and went on the left side with his right arm up. "Bring it."

They locked hands and Tom counted down. "Three… two… one… GO!" As soon as he shouted that John instantly threw his arm down. "OW!"

"Too easy." John said about to get up and leave. "Wait… uh… I forgot I needed to stretch. Once I'm all stretched out then I will take you down faster than a greased hog in a mud pit."

John smirked with a small shrug, humoring him as he went back and placed his left arm up. Tom stretched his right arm across his chest and hooked his left arm under it and pulled back. He then laced his fingers and stretched forward and up. He then grabbed his right shoulder and began rotating his right arm in full circles. "While we're young." John teased.

"Shut your pie hole. I'm almost done." Tom snapped as he quickly got back into position and grabbed John's hand. "Ready. On my mark. Three… two… one…GO!" Tom shouted but the results were the same as Tom yelped when his hand was easily thrown down and pinned.

"What happened? I thought you were gonna take me down faster than that greased pig." John said with a smile, pretending he was confused.

"I am… I just… remembered my left arm is my better arm. Yeah that's it." Tom said placing his left arm down. John just took his left arm and placed it down, taking hold of Tom's hand. "Okay then John, here we go. In three… two… on…" But Tom didn't get to finish as John already threw Tom's arm down but this also threw Tom to the ground in front of the pinball machine. The Fox and Tiger Lily were watching this and began laughing hysterically as was John.

Tom popped up, his arms to his side with his fists balled up and his wrists turned up, making his fists stand out to the sides. A frustration mark appeared on the back of his head as he glared at John. "You cheater! You didn't go on my mark!"

"Why bother? The results would've ended the same way as before." John said with a shrug.

"You caught me off guard with that! You went before I was ready! Not to mention you threw me down to the ground!"

"What can I say? Except that I just took you down faster than a greased pig. But in your case it was more like a piglet that wasn't even greased." John mocked. Tom fumed at this seeming to get just as red as his steampunk uniform. "LISTEN! YOU AIN' T NO PIG BUT YOU ARE A WEASEL! AND LET ME TELL YOU ANOTHER THING…" Tom went on ranting and shouting with John arguing back while Henry decided he wouldn't be much help here and decided to go get some food.

He went to the refrigerator and looked in. He found some wheat bread, mayonnaise, ham, cheese, and lettuce, deciding he would make some sandwiches to eat. Henry overheard Califia and Queequeg, talking about their homes and the adventures that they went on. Califia was heating up some leftover meat while Queequeg waited for his fish to finish cooking. Henry was about to join the conversation but the two were done as they grabbed they're food. But as Califia turned and began walking, looking back at Queequeg as he spoke, she walked right into Randolph and smashed her plate into Randolph.

"Oh no! Look what you've done!" Randolph shouted.

"Oh dear. My apologies Randolph. I did not see you there." Califia apologized but Randolph glared at her.

"Oh course you didn't. If you had then you wouldn't have smeared that carcass all over my vest and trousers." Randolph said motioning towards his stained clothes. He then looked to his book. "Oh no. And look what you've done to my book. It's ruined!"

"I gave you my apologies. You know it was an accident. Besides it's just a book." Califia said trying to calm him down. He looked at her in disbelief. "Just a book? Just a book?! This is not just a book! This was one of the greatest classic literatures of all time. "The Scarlet Letter" by Nathanial Hawthorne and this book was an original copy from 1850!" He sighed and slumped down. "Oh why must I be surrounded by such simple-minded people?"

Califia looked to him offended. "Excuse me?"

Randolph looked up to her. "Oh well you see I am very well educated and trained to be etiquette and gentlemanly. You however didn't get to chance to be raised in such a wonderful environment which is absolutely dreadful."

She glared at him. "The Island of California is a wonderful place to live. The way you live seems to high and mighty to me." She growled folding her arms.

"Well of course you would say that. As those in Old England would say, 'Such is the savage way'." Randolph quoted. Henry facepalmed and Queequeg looked scared. Califia began trembling as her body seemed to fume in anger. "How dare you call me and my people savages!"

Randolph looked confused. "I'm sorry? I was simply quoting that of which those of Old England would say something along the lines of that."

"That doesn't matter! You still called me a savage even if you did not mean it that way and you will pay you pompous fool!" Califia shouted pounding her fist into her opened hand.

"How intriguing. You know how to use such a word as pompous in the correct terms. That's might impressive for someone with your vocabulary." Randolph said. Califia roared with anger as she lunged at him. He cringed but before she could get to him Queequeg stepped in between them. "Please stop. Fighting will not solve the problem." He told them but Califia was too blind with rage as she pushed him back into the counter. "Stay out of this large man." She growled.

"Yes. After all you're no better than her. After all you were raised under such poor conditions as well. I mean look at your body. Not to mention you talk about yourself in the third person which is absolutely annoying." Randolph pointed out.

"Queequeg doesn't like to be insulted. And Queequeg doesn't like to be pushed around either." He said through squinted eyes as he got up and pushed Califia for pushing him. "How dare you touch a queen in such a way." She growled as the two started brawling. Randolph saw this opportunity to sneak away but Califia grabbed the back of his collar. "Oh no you don't!" She yelled. He yelped as she dragged him into the cloud of dust that was them fighting. "Guys! Stop this!" Henry shouted. But the three didn't listen as they kept at it.

Henry sighed as he finished making his two sandwiches, figuring they would eventually get tired and stop by themselves. Henry decided to go and sit at the table with The Fox and Tiger Lily. He began eating one of the sandwiches he made as he looked to the two. They were whispering and giggling to what the other said. Henry noticed since The Fox joined back up with the team she and Tiger Lily had become close friends. He figured they were telling jokes, that is until he could overhear them.

The Fox leaned in to Tiger Lily cupping her hand to her mouth as she whispered, "Can you believe what those guys are doing? So immature."

"I know," Tiger Lily whispered back. "Look at Tom. He's got quite the temper on him doesn't he?"

"Well yes but that's to be expected for a small child like him but look at the way Califia, Queequeg, and Randolph are acting. It's like we're surrounded by children." The Fox whispered as the two laughed.

Henry didn't like what they were saying as he leaned over. "You know what you're saying is unbelievably rude." He told them.

"Oh come on Henry dear, you know it's true. Just look at them for yourself." The Fox commented waving her hand at the fighting happening around them. Tiger Lily leaned over to him. "Besides it is not like they are paying any attention to us."

"But talking about them behind their backs is mean. And what makes it worse it that you're in the same room as them." Henry said.

"Oh but we're just having fun." The Fox said like she was moaning but there was a hint of playfulness in it, pouting her lips out.

"Yeah Henry why don't you stop being a roadkill and let the ladies have their fun." Tiger Lily said smirking as the two high-fived and began their gossiping again.

Henry knew he wouldn't get them to stop and he certainly didn't want to hear this anymore, so he decided to finish his last sandwich over on the couches with the Oz crew. He knew these four friends have been through so much there's no way they would fight with each other. Right? Dorothy was sitting in the middle of the couch facing the TV with Scarecrow on her right and Lion on her left while Tin Man sat on the couch facing the back wall, away from the entrance of the break room, as they were watching a movie. Henry looked to Tin Man since there was no room to sit with the other three. "Excuse me Tin Man but would you mind if I sat here?" He asked.

"Oh of course Captain Fleming. I don't mind at all." The kind robot said. Henry nodded his thanks and sat down next to him as they watched. "So what are you watching?" Henry asked.

Dorothy looked over to him. "Not sure. We just turned on the TV and found something we thought we would enjoy." She said as she turned back to the screen. The commercial they were on ended and an announcer sounded. "And now we return to today's most requested movie, 'The Terminator'."

'Hmm. Odd name for a movie.' Henry thought to himself. The picture appeared and Arnold Schwarzenegger was seen in the police station. "Wow that man has some serious muscle." Henry said surprised by the size of the man. Tin Man turned to him and whispered, "Actually he's a robot just like me. We missed the beginning but he was sent to the past to change to future or something like that."

Henry nodded understanding as they looked back. With them talking they missed a bit and the next thing the saw was the robot saying, "I'll be back" and with that he turned and left the station. Then police officer was writing something when headlights appeared. He looked up to see a car drive through the door and before he could react, the car crashed through the desk and crushed him. Everyone gasped at this and looked to Tin Man as they say the robot step out of the car and say, "You have been terminated."

Tin Man placed a hand at his chest. "I think my heart has broken by that. Someone might need to grab a wrench and some bolts." He said sadly not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I'm sorry Tin Man. We'll change the channel." Dorothy said as she quickly pressed the button and changed the channel. Now they were on a movie where it was Halloween with the houses decorated in cobwebs and haystacks and Jack-O-Lanterns. "Ooh. This movie seems promising." Scarecrow said.

That's when three teenage boys were seen sneaking onto the porches of many houses and stealing the Jack-O-Lanterns. Scarecrow tilted his head confused. "What are they doing with my people?" He asked.

Henry didn't like where this was going. "Uh maybe we should change the channel." But before he could say anything else Scarecrow shushed him. He wanted to see what was gonna happen to the pumpkins. Henry sighed as they watched. The three boys now stood over a cliff with a mountain high pile of the stolen Halloween pumpkins. "You guys ready for this?" The one boy asked obviously the leader of this little band of misfits. The two cheered enthusiastically. The leader nodded before garbing the one on top of the pile. It was held above his head before he chucked it down. It fell for a few seconds before it splatted on the ground below.

Scarecrow screamed at this as he held himself. The boy then began tossing them down the cliff, each going down and splattering across the ground and on the side of the cliff if it hit the wall before the ground. Scarecrow covered his ears, eye shut tightly. "CHANGE IT! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF OZ, CHANGE IT!" He cried out, not wanting to see the 'carnage' anymore.

Dorothy quickly changed the channel as a circus appeared on the screen. Everyone saw Scarecrow not dare open his eyes or uncover his ears as he was too scared he might see the death of the pumpkins was still there.

On the screen, clowns were dancing around and making the audience laugh. "Oh! I know this circus!"

"You do?" Henry asked. Dorothy nodded excitedly. "Yes. This is the Magnificent Maestro Circus, a traveling circus with a televised show. They came to Kansas one day when I was six and Uncle Henry and Aunt Em took me to see them. I had never been to a circus before and I was very excited. This show is probably live right now. It sure brings back great memories." Dorothy said looking at the screen as if she was there in person like she was when she was young.

The clowns now finished with their act began cartwheeling, unicycling, and clumsily tripping their way backstage. The ringmaster entered the stage. "Thank you all for coming out. We are nearing the end of our show today and I, Ringmaster Barry, would like to treat you all with my act." The audience cheered.

"Oh I love his act. It's so daring." Dorothy said excited. Ringmaster Barry was seen being given a chair and a whip. Henry looked intrigued. He wondered what those would be used for. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, I give you Fabio and Fifi for our lion taming act!" He shouted as the crowd loudly cheered. Lion's eyes widened. "What?" He asked.

Two cages with lions were pushed out by the clowns. Lion jumped up from his seat. "What?! Why are they locked up in cages?!" He shouted angrily. Henry could only groan. How worse could this get?

The clowns then opened the hatches and Fabio and Fifi leaped out landing on either side of Ringmaster Barry. He uncurled his whip as each arm was pointed towards each lion as they began circling around him. Fabio made a jump on him but he pushed him back using the chair. "How is he being held back by a piece of splintered wood?!" Lion shouted. Then Fifi stepped forward ready to pounce but Barry threw his whip in front of her, making its snap radiate in her face as she back off, cowering. "That's horrible! How could he be so heartless and threaten such a beauty with a whip?!"

Dorothy wanted to keep watching but things were getting bad with Lion so she went to change the channel. However as Lion was shouting at the screen he threw his hand up and knocked the remote out of Dorothy's hand as it landed next to the dust cloud fight that still had Califia, Queequeg, and Randolph inside. Before Dorothy reached over the back of the couch to get it, Califia's foot was seen stepping back on the remote and breaking it in half. She screamed and looked back to see the TV was still on the lion taming. Nothing changed when Califia stepped on the remote.

By this point Ringmaster Barry had both lions cowering at his feet and now there were rings on the stage. He whipped behind the lions as they ran. Barry used the crack of the whip to guide them towards a ring and they jumped through it. Barry kept his up as they began jumping through all the rings, running in a circle which made the audience applaud in amazement. Lion began growling as he asked, "How?! How could the king of beasts fall so easily?!" Lion then approached the television and grabbed the side of the screens. "Fight back! Don't let that human treat you like slaves!" He screamed his grip tightening which made the TV start cracking and sparking.

"Lion settle down!" Henry shouted. Dorothy stood up. "Lion please you'll break it." She pleaded but lion didn't heed them or notice he was breaking it. "Come on! I was a cowardly lion who got his courage! Find your courage and show him you're no cowards!" Then Ringmaster Barry herded them into their respective cages and bowed as the clowns locked them back up. The audience stood up and roars erupted from them. Lion growled and soon roared as well but not one of excitement but of pure rage as he lifted the entire TV up and threw it across the room and into the right wall, the TV and part of the wall breaking upon impact.

Henry sighed as Lion was still panting and still angry. "Um… Lion?" Lion whipped around to see Dorothy look at him worried but he just glared at her. She gasped at this as he stomped over to her. She got scared and fell back on the couch as he towered over her. "How did you ever find that torture entertaining?!" He shouted at her.

"I-It's complicated. Things are much different from Oz and so a man able to subdue something that could eat him in a heartbeat is amazing." Dorothy nervously explained. He glared at her. "That doesn't matter! He's being cruel to my kind!"

"W-Well not really. I mean he takes care of them and gives them affection. I saw this after the show when the let me go behind the scene, he was so kind to the lions and..." Dorothy tried to tell him but Lion interrupted. "He was whipping them, jabbing them with a chair, and forcing them to run around and jump through hoops like… like an animal!" Dorothy gulped. "But… they are animals."

"NO THEY ARE NOT! I'm not just an animal! Are all you humans this horrible?!" He yelled. Dorothy teared up at that remark. "I'm not." She simply answered. Lion scoffed. "Well obviously you are if you didn't do anything!" That did it. Lion hurt her bad and she threw her face into her hand and cried.

Scarecrow stood up. "That was horrible of you, Lion." Tin Man stood up beside him. "I agree. That was very heartless of you."

Lion looked to them. "Are you kidding me? Aren't you two mad from what you saw?" The two looked at each other before looking back. Tin Man answered first. "Of course. Seeing a fellow robot broke my heart but Dorothy explained to us that what is on the TV is most of the time fake."

"Well it was obvious that man and the lions were real! He tortured living creatures!" Lion shouted. Scarecrow looked at him offended. "Now hold on there. That movie with the Jack-O-Lanterns may have been faked acting wise but in reality the killed my fellow pumpkin kin. They were just as alive as you're precious lions."

"No they weren't. They were Jack-O-Lanterns, as in they were unstuffed and carved. They were dead as they made that movie." Lion shouted. "They were alive at one point! Just like I was!" Scarecrow shouted back. Lion fake chuckled. "Right and look where that got you hollow head."

Scarecrow glared. "At least I didn't hide under the covers everytime a crack of thunder sounded!" He retaliated. Lion growled and lunged at him but Tin Man got in the way. "Please violence will not help with this situation." He pleaded. "Oh please. We should believe you words because of your kind-hearted soul right? When we first met you didn't have a heart!" Scarecrow hollered.

Tin Man now was the one to glare. "At least I knew what I was talking about!" He shouted. The two stared at each other as Lion reached for him. "Get out of the way Tin Man. He's mine." He growled. "Back off, fraidy cat." Tin Man said which made Lion growl.

"You wanna fraidy cat? I'll give ya one." Lion snarled as he grabbed Tin Man by the shoulder, twisted him around, and landing a punch right across his metal jaw. As Tin Man stumbled back, Scarecrow yelled as he jumped and landed on Lion's face. Lion tried to pry him off while Tin Man got up and tackled the two of the down and into the coffee table, smashing it to pieces.

They began wrestling around on the ground as Dorothy kept crying, Califia, Queequeg, and Randolph were still in their dust cloud fight, John and Tom were still arguing, and The Fox and Tiger Lily were now whispering about the Oz group. Henry's ears began getting clouded by the entire racket and yelling everyone was making. He felt his anger burning up as he could hear everyone's individual voices shouting in his ears as if they were all standing closely around him.

As soon as he felt his anger reach its peak, like a volcano he exploded. "THAT! IS! ENOUGH!" His sudden outburst caused everyone to literally freeze in place and look at him, not daring to mutter a sound. "I don't want anyone talking or interrupting me because I need to say something very important to all of you! I am so disappointed in all of you, words can't even describe how upset I am. I was hoping we would go for a time without fighting. But here you all are fighting with each other when we're at war here!" He shouted to them all before he began looking to each group, staring with John and Tom.

"You two need to learn that competition is fine but not with the way you express your competitive side. Tom you need to know that you losing does not mean you are a loser. It means that someone is simply better at things and you can't try to prove you're better at everything. There are things which only someone like you can do and besides when you do lose at least you know you gave it your all and did great." Tom bowed his head as Henry looked to John. "John winning isn't everything. And bragging about your domination doesn't help. That only drives people to try and beat you when you know they can't. Sportsmanship makes the other person feel like they actually did great but you only made Tom feel like he was a complete failure and to take advantage of that makes me sick." John rubbed the back of his neck, feeling ashamed.

The next group was Califia, Queequeg, and Randolph. "You three need to learn how to forgive and forget and not let your anger blind you." Califia tried to talk, "But…" But henry wouldn't let her. "I SAID NO INTERRUPTIONS!" Califia cringed which surprised everyone, even herself. But he looked to Randolph first. "You need to understand that what you say can hurt people and what you said about Califia and Queequeg was rude beyond words. Even if you didn't mean any offense you still caused it by what you said. Also you knew it was an accident but you wouldn't accept Califia's apology." Randolph gulped and fiddled with his glasses nervously. Henry turned to Califia now. "I understand he said rude things but that doesn't mean you had to get aggressive. I know things are different for you and those things hurt but there are always better solutions to handle situations like that then just talking with your fists. Not to mention you pushed Queequeg when he did nothing to you. This goes to you as well Queequeg I'm glad you tried to handle it but you let your pride take control when Califia and Randolph said those things and for that I can't express how upset that make me." The two looked to each other before they both sighed.

Now Henry looked to the Oz people. "You three are supposed to be best friends, brothers, with an inseparable bond. But here you are arguing over some stupid TV shows and movies. You all knew they were fake granted the circus was real but you all have to understand that Earth is nothing like Oz. Tin Man the police officer didn't really die and that robot was a human himself. The pumpkins are living but not when they are separated from their roots and they don't talk and think like you do Scarecrow. You two were bad getting your emotions in the way of your friendship." Tin Man rocked from side to side, his body creaking lightly while Scarecrow twiddled his fingers around. "But Lion you were the absolute worst and don't even try to deny it. You should have known that the entertainment was much different on Earth and that things would seem rather bizarre when really they aren't. Because of your anger you destroyed the television, damaged the wall, and you broke my heart when you screamed at Dorothy." Henry knew he could leave it at that when Lion looked to the tear-stained Dorothy whose eyes still were wet and dripping and Lion could feel his own tears falling once he realized what he did.

Henry turned his attention to the final group of Tiger Lily and the Fox. "I honestly think you were all horrid, but if I were to try and label which group was the worst of all, I think you two would barely take first place. You both talked badly about everyone without them knowing which is bad as it is but having to do so while they were all in the same room is just messed up. What if someone had heard you what would you say? 'We were just kidding?' Well if you were then why did you say those things in the first place if you didn't mean it? Those words hurt people even if you're just joking around. Would it make things better if everyone were to talk badly and gossip about you two? You would both feel bad if they talked about you that way so why are you doing it to them?" The Fox looked to everyone as they were all now looking to them, feeling terrible. Tiger Lily on the other hand avoided making eye contact with everyone as she rubbed her arm and shuffled in her chair.

"We are supposed to be a team and we will never be a team unless we get along and don't do things that make others mad. I want everyone to apologize to those they have wronged today and go on with your day. After all we are part of Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. and if we want to be worthy of holding our title of agents of this amazing team then we need to steam past all this unnecessary drama and lay the smack down on those aliens and not each other." Henry finished as he now stood there, his arms folded as he waited for them to make their move.

After some moments of silence Lion was the first one. "Tin Man, Scarecrow, I'm sorry I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me." The two nodded in agreement. "Yes we were all to blame here." Tin Man replied. "I am sorry too though not all of us need to ask for forgiveness." Scarecrow said as the three looked to Dorothy who looked only to Lion. Lion felt his eyes well up again and he knelt down in front of her and clasped his hands together in front of her. "Dorothy I had no reason to yell at you and say you were a horrible person. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" Lion whimpered out not able to hide his sadness and regret. Dorothy didn't say anything as she leapt forward and hugged Lion's big neck. Lion, at first surprised, gently but tightly hugged her back as the two silently cried together.

Henry then saw Califia step closer to Queequeg and Randolph. "Henry is right. I should have handled that better then let my anger take control of my actions. I should not have pushed you Queequeg and I should not have threaten you Randolph. I am sorry my friends." She said with a bow. "Queequeg let his emotions get the better of him too. Queequeg too is sorry." Randolph sighed. "Well I suppose I should accept your apologies for the mess you made of me and for all that but I should also apologize for my rude behavior. I honestly meant no harm but I should have known better than to say those things to both of you." They then all shook hands with each other, showing they all forgave each other.

"Well now I suppose I must replace this book." Califia stepped forward. "Please allow me to get you a new one." Randolph shook his head. "No no. I will do this myself." But before he could do anything she ripped the book from his arms. "No after all I ruined the book and I should be the one to replace it." She said. Randolph could only sigh. "Well if you insist then I guess I don't have a choice in the matter." He said with a smile.

Tom looked up to John. "You know what. You are very strong and talented and the pinball. Sorry I got so mad. I shouldn't have let myself get carried away with trying to beat you so hard." John shook his head. "No I'm sorry. You wouldn't have gotten so upset if I wasn't bragging about it. Besides you were really great at the pinball machine too. I promise I will not take part in a competition unless it'll be fun for us both and either one of us has a fair chance of winning. Deal?" John asked holding his hand out. Tom smiled as he happily took his hand and shook it. "Deal!"

All eyes went to the table when they heard a chair scoot out. "I guess it's my turn to apologize. I honestly don't know why I said those things. That is not like me and I hope you all will be able to forgive me." The Fox stood up too. "No darling. It's really all my fault. I was the one who got you into this and I only did it because of how you made me feel like I was important. When I was young I was the one people talked about in front and behind my back. And I guess that popular, Spanish teenager inside me just got the best of me when you and I became close friends. I must apologize not only to everyone but to you as well." Tiger Lily walked around the table and placed her hand on The Fox's shoulder. "That may be true but I still didn't listen to my heart when it said not to do things. I ignored the warnings and now I must pay the price for my actions. So of course I forgive you. I just hope we can be forgiven for what we've done to the rest of our friends." The two looked around at all the others and after some antagonizing seconds they saw everyone nod their forgiveness to them. They both sighed in relief as they all began chattering and conversing with one another.

Henry happily breathed out as he finally let a smile appear on his face. He really felt he helped everyone for the better. Everyone was helping clean up the mess Lion made as they talked but soon everyone stopped with eyes wide looking at Henry. He looked at them confused until he noticed they weren't looking at him. He slowly turned himself around to see a red, white, and blue shoulder pad sticking around the corner of the entrance. He knew exactly who was standing there. Sure enough President Abraham Lincoln stepped out from behind the wall and now stood in the door frame. Everyone began thinking how long he was standing there.

"You're all probably wondering how long I was here for. Well I was walking by to meet with Katherine when I hear the commotion. I was about to come break up all the fighting myself but Fleming here beat me to it. While he was lecturing you all I decided to lean back on the wall and take in what was happening from outside. And I have to say that though what you all did is indeed disappointing, I'm happy to see Captain Fleming has mended everything with his incredible speech and I couldn't be more proud of not just him but for all of you. I am happy to call you my team and my friends." President Lincoln said saluting them as they all saluted back. Once Lincoln's arm was down everyone got back to what they were doing. Henry was about to walk out when Lincoln grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. "You know I'm very happy to see you take charge in my absence and take control of all those situations at once Henry. I know you'll be perfect for this team when you time comes." Lincoln said as he patted his shoulder before turning and walking out.

Henry stood there feeling pride swell up inside. He felt honored the President compliment him like that. Henry also couldn't help but think he was hinting something at him about taking over the team but whatever the case, he didn't want this feeling to end. But he knew one thing would never end. Whether he was out on the battlefield, within the team, or somewhere inside his own life or future, he would ready himself for any challenge that would dare stand in his way.

* * *

 **Whew! This wasn't what I was going for at first but it was better than what I first had in mind. Took me almost all day to write. Hope you guys liked it. If so please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. And with that… Arigato. *Bows and vanished in a puff of smoke***


End file.
